The Wonderful Fantastical Life of Stephanie Moats
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: Stephanie Moats is your everyday senior. She's Emo,lives in the creepiest house in Corvallis, got a crush on the cutest boy in school. There's only one thing that separates her from every one else. She has fangs, and sucks blood!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wonderful Fantastical Life of Stephanie Moats**

Chapter One

'The one thing you had to know about Stephanie Moats was that she was Emo. That was all. She was as Emo as Emo could get. Black clothing every day, black makeup, and of course, everyone knew what those scars on her wrists were from. Not that hard to figure out. It was a shame too. Stephanie was a very pretty girl, with beautiful dark, Blue Violet eyes, but she didn't think so. So she hid her face from the world. It was said that both of her parents died when she was very young. They were in an accident; she was the only one to survive. Now Stephanie is in 12th Grade. But she has a secret. A secret that if it was revealed, it would ruin her entire life…'

. . .

I walked silently down the hallways of Crescent Valley High School in Corvallis Oregon. Keeping my head down, no one really looked in my direction as it was. I was just your average Emo girl. Super skinny, black obsessed, and although my hair is naturally black. I have purple streaks all through it. On my way to my last class of the day it hit me.

My eyes widened. I almost collapsed from the intensity of it. I was having a craving. Not just any craving. A craving for blood. And a very strong one too. My fangs began to extend from my gums. _I gotta get out of here!_ I thought to myself. I glanced around. When I looked up at the clock I realized I couldn't. The bell was about to ring. I had to deal with it for about another four hours.

"Stephanie? Are you OK?" asked my best friend, Zoe. "You look a little paler than usual… Oh. Are you having another craving?"

"How can you always tell? Is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Only when you know." She said. She laughed slightly. Then she stopped. A boy waved to her. She blushed. The blood rushing to her cheeks…it looked delicious… I stared at her face for a few seconds then forced myself to look away.

"What's up Steph?" asked Oliver. Oliver, my other best friend. The best friend I've had a crush on only since forever. He has no idea what I am though. This only makes it harder. He's the only one that understands me. Next to Zoe of course. He really is a good friend though.

"Oh, nothing much." I said quietly. Sometimes I wondered if people could even hear me speak. I covered my eyes with my hair. Like I always did when I get real shy.

"That sounds fun…Do you mind if I sit next to you today?" he asked sweetly. I saw a hint of blush to.

"N-no. Not at all Oliver!" I said excitedly. He was so cute. He had the most beautiful Brown, almost black eyes. And his hair. It was a Chestnut Brown color. It went down to about two inches above his shoulders. And his scent was the most delicious I've ever smelled. So…warm, and tempting. Many times when I had a craving he wouldn't sit near me. Almost like he knew what was going on with me…

He smiled slightly at me, and then it turned into a frown. "Are you OK Stephanie? You look like you're about to puke." Asked Oliver. Wow. He actually cares about me!

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine. I just have a little cold. That's all." I said, this time a little louder. He sat down and put his hand to my forehead.

"Well you certainly don't have a fever!" he exclaimed. "You're as cold as an ice cube." He whispered.

"I've been told that…" I said very quietly. Probably too low for him to hear. If he knew why I was like that, he would probably run away from me screaming. When I told Zoe, she just kind of stood there with a blank look on her face. I've always wondered how he would react if I told him. "There's only one way to find out…" I said to myself, once again to low for human ears to hear.

I looked up from my desk, the bell was finally about to ring. I had come to the decision that I would call Oliver, and ask him to meet me in our special clearing in the small patch of woods next to the school.

The bell rang. I stood up slowly. As if he knew something was up he followed me to my locker. It took me awhile to get everything into my bag. I usually didn't move this slowly. This really gave him the hint.

"Is there something you want to talk about Stephanie?" asked Oliver. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well yes. There is something I want to talk to you about. But not till later. Like midnight type later." I said. He got this confused look on his face.

"Midnight?" he asked.

"Well yes…you'll understand when I tell you. But don't run away from me like other people have in the past. Bad things happened to them..." I trailed off. "Very bad things." My voice became very sinister and dark. By the look on his face, I had slightly frightened him. I laughed a little bit.

"Um, ok. But I don't see how I can sneak out at Midnight. And where am I supposed to meet you?" he asked very confused.

"We'll, meet in our clearing in the woods. It will all make sense when you know…I promise. In the meantime, I have a heck of a lot of homework. So I should get home. I'll see you tonight Oliver." I said.

I walked home silently. As usual. My walks home were boring. Except for when Zoe came over. She's the only one that can come over. Oliver can't…not yet. Not until he knows what I, I mean _WE_ are. Also if he can handle it. Hopefully he does… Then again. He's never met _my_ family before. He doesn't know what he's in for.

I walked through the door and was immediately greeted by my little sister. She's a Witch in training. Sometimes she practices spells on Zoe. She never really minded. Then my brother. We _think_ he's a wizard. But personally, I think he's more of a Vampire. Like me. My mom. She's the most beautiful human I've ever met. Yes, she's human. Not like us. My father though. He's a Wizard. But his mother was a vampire.

"Stephanie! How was school big sis?!" exclaimed Amanda. She's a very hyper active Witch. Most of our friends seem to think so. "Have you told Oliver about us yet?!" she asked excitedly. Sometimes I wondered if she had a crush on him. She saw him around school. So it was possible.

"As a matter of fact. I'm going to tell him tonight. Wanna come back me up with my point?" I asked her. Her face brightened up into a big grin.

"Of course! Can't wait to see the look on his face." She said while laughing at the same time. Her cheeks turned slightly red. Which brought my craving back. A quick pang of pain. She noticed. "You're having another craving aren't you? You should go hunt before we go to meet Oliver."

"I know. I wish I could hold it back. But that's not very good for me. I'll go hunting as soon as the moon rises. See if I can find anything good. You can come if you want Amanda." I said.

"Sure, why not? And Fred might want to come too." Said Amanda.

"Speaking of Fred. Where is he? I haven't seen him all day. Does he still think the sun will kill him…?"

"I'm right here. I'll come meet Oliver with you guys. I need another victim. Need more blood…" This was Fred. And he had a very sinister side to him.

"Fred! You know you can't do that! Animal blood for you mister. Just like me. Why Mom and Dad think you're a Wizard. I haven't a clue. 'Because you're not!" I exclaimed. He got this real shocked look on his face. He had never seen me like this before. "I will protect Oliver if it's the last thing I ever do…" I said too low for any human ears to hear. But Fred could hear me just fine.

"You like him don't you Stephanie…? That's why you want to tell him to isn't it? Because you want to be closer to him." Said Fred.

"Can you read minds or something?" I asked him. It was true. I had to admit that. At least to Fred. Zoe and Amanda already knew. So I couldn't do anything about them. Fred wouldn't tell a soul though. It was alright to tell him that.

"Maybe, I can. Maybe I can't."

"Whatever it doesn't matter. You and I need to go hunting tonight Fred. And Amanda wants' to come. We leave at 10. Got it?" I asked

"Yeah we got it." They said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We left the house at exactly 10. Which was good. If we didn't, we wouldn't have time to hunt. I had to get this feeling out of my stomach. It was getting annoying. Really annoying. Plus. I didn't want to take a bite out of Oliver. I didn't want Fred to do that either. I would kill him if he ever did do that anyways.

"Alright. What are you in the mood for tonight Fred?" I asked.

"I could go for some night hawk if you don't mind. They're so dark and tasty…" he licked his lips.

"You get way to into this. I could go for some raccoon myself. There _is_ a Raccoon problem in the woods. If Oliver accepts us…maybe _I_ could show him how we hunt."

"Why only you though sister?" asked Amanda.

"Because I'm just a little more experienced than Fred here."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"C'mon. Let's get moving it's almost eleven." I said.

As soon as I finished saying that. I felt a rain drop. Then another. _Oh, great. Rain. Just what I needed now. _I loved the rain. But Oliver, he hated it. _I hope he still shows._

We finally reached _our_ clearing in the patch of woods by the school. And Oliver was already there. I was overwhelmed. It made me so happy. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was taken by surprise. It took a few seconds, but he too wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you showed up Oliver!" I exclaimed looking into his moonlit eyes. "I was sure you wouldn't come when it started raining…" I trailed off.

"Anything for you Stephanie! You're my best friend! Plus I kind of have-"

Thunder crashed all around us. Lightning flashed it was close. Rain started pouring on us. We dashed for cover. Another loud clap of thunder. This time the lightning was more than close. It struck the tree we were under!

"Stephanie, Oliver, Fred! Get out of there! NOW!" yelled Amanda above the roar of the thunder.

All of us screamed. The tree had caught fire. And the rain wasn't putting it out! We ran. I tried to find Oliver. But I couldn't see him through all of the smoke. A thought crossed my mind. _What if he's dead?! NO!_

"Oliver! Oliver where are you?!" I screamed frantically. I couldn't pick up his scent in all of the smoke. I was practically blind without that. I tripped in my frantic run. I was crying at this point. "Please Oliver…answer me…" I sobbed. "I love you…I don't want to lose you…" I struggled up to my feet. _I have to find him. If it's the last thing I do. I'm not leaving these woods till I find him._

I ran all around the clearing. _Nothing but smoke, and fire._ _No, no…I can't find him anywhere! _I continued running around the clearing till I became tired. Then I ran out of the clearing. Amanda, Fred, and Oliver were all there safe! I was still crying. Oliver slowly stood up. He scrunched up his face as if in pain. He hobbled towards me. He almost fell. But I caught him.

"How did you do that?" he asked in whisper of a voice.

"You'll find out soon. But not yet. Let's have a look at your leg." I answered. I slowly lowered him to the ground. "Tell me where it hurts…"

I started down at his ankle on his left leg. Then I moved up to his shin.

"Ow. Right there…"

"Congratulations. You have a broken leg. We should get you the ER." I said.

"But wait. I want to know what you wanted to tell me first." He said.

"Well…since you can't really run away. This might work out a little better than what I thought. Alright." I took a deep breath. "Oliver…I'm a…a…"

He raised his eyebrows up at me. He looked a little confused. "Yes? Steph. No matter what you tell me. It won't change a thing between us. I promise. I have something to tell you too…so. I really don't think it will." Assured Oliver. He looked gorgeous in the firelight. He reached over and grabbed my hand in a _friendly_ way. "Please Stephanie? I want to know. And I want to tell you to. Just in private…"

"Alright… please don't scream though. I'm kinda sorta…a vampire." I waited for the terror to shoot through his body. But it never came. All he did was tighten his grip on my hand. He leaned forward towards me.

"Thank god. I thought you were going to say something like. 'I'm going to die soon.'" He smiled up at me and leaned closer. "I would miss you too much if that happened." He whispered.

His eyes were so beautiful in the moonlight and the firelight. I wrapped my free arm tighter around him. He let out a slight whimper of pain from his leg. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to inflict you any pain." I said softly.

"It's Ok. But do you think you could get me home?" He asked. Amanda and Fred laughed at the same time. "What's so funny?"

"It's a little late to be heading home now." Said Amanda.

"It's nearly 2 AM." Added Fred.

"Oh…Then what are we going to do?" asked Oliver.

"Well, Amanda and I are going to head home. Stephanie will take you to the ER for your leg." Stated Fred.

He stared at me for a few moments. Looking into my eyes. "I see. Ok then. I guess you two should get home. Good night…if you even sleep at night." He said.

Fred and Amanda let out a quick laugh then they were gone in a flash. They dashed off into the woods towards home.


End file.
